


first snow, first kiss

by loveis4hwalls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is a mess, Childhood Friends, M/M, Snowball Fight, kihyun the good friend, mx bingo, orange jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveis4hwalls/pseuds/loveis4hwalls
Summary: Just like every year, Changkyun spends the first snow of winter having a snowball fight with his long-time best friend, Jooheon. They exchange more feelings than snowballs, though.





	first snow, first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been so long since i last posted something,,, it's barely edited so I'M SORRY i still hope you'll enjoy a little bit? this is my first fic for the MX winter bingo, for the prompt "snowball fight" (i've never been in one actually...a volunteer?)

The first snow of December. It came rather early this year. Changkyun let a soft smile graze his lips, his nose crunched against the window. It had snowed during the night and coated the ground of a thick layer of white, the naked trees finally getting covered up. Since it was a Sunday, nobody around was happy about the ten centimeters or so of snow - hard to drive under that weather, and even colder outside. Had it been a Monday, during which everyone could stay inside without worrying, no one would’ve said anything. But on Sundays, people usually go out and take care of important business, don’t they?

“You guys wanna come to the movies?” Hyunwoo offered, placing a gentle hand on Changkyun’s shoulder.

His brain didn’t have the time to think Minhyuk had already spoken. “Hey, we’re not seeing a horror movie this time,” he warned, wagging his finger up and down in what he intended to be a threatening manner. “I had to buy a new pair of pants because of last time.”

Some more mocking about Minhyuk’s accident, and they had already forgotten about the question they had asked. Changkyun turned to Jooheon, who was still focused on the snow covered campus, hands flat against the glass. His lips were puckered slightly, as they always were when he was concentrating. A few strands of his obnoxiously orange dyed hair were tickling the tip of his nose, but he didn’t seem to care. The sight brought a smile to Changkyun’s lips as he turned to face his group of friends, who had thankfully dropped the Minhyuk subject.

“It’s the first snow, I gotta stay with Jooheon.”

At the sound of his name, Jooheon spun around, tucking the loose strands of hair behind his ear. He looked at Changkyun, then at Hyunwoo, then back at Changkyun, as if he had missed half of the conversation. He had.

Kihyun rolled his eyes as he rested his back on the wall of the corridor. “You two are still doing this thing? Isn’t it a bit childish?”

“What is it again?” Minhyuk asked, confused. That’s what happens when you focus too much on your little accidents.

“Every year, on the day of the first snow, these two have a snowball fight.” Kihyun shrugged, an expression of disinterest on his face. “Go figure. I have no idea why it’s such an important tradition, if I can even call it that. But snowball fights - man, isn’t that for kids?”

Changkyun cast a glance in Jooheon’s direction, as if to check if he was fine. He was still smiling with all his teeth, as if Kihyun hadn’t just made fun of him and called him childish. Nobody was careful about what they said about Jooheon. Whether it be playful mockery or genuine criticism, they knew he would always take it well, and never get angry. So sometimes, they allowed themselves to be a bit harsher on him, because he didn’t mind right? Who cares if his feelings get hurt, right? If only he was a bit more upfront about the way he felt.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re kids, and we’re proud.” Changkyun pretended to shoo them away like a group of pigeons trying to eat his sandwich. “I have the snowball fight with my best friend, and you guys go to the movies, alright?”

They all waved at the pair and started to march away, except for Kihyun who was still standing here awkwardly, hands clasped together. “Um... You guys don’t get sick, alright?”

He reassured him with an enthusiastic nod, enough to make him catch up on the rest of the group. Changkyun exhaled deeply before wrapping his arm around Jooheon’s. To Changkyun’s perpetually cold hands, his best friend was a bit of a personal heater - the boy was always warm, much like his personality. So anytime he could get his hands on him, well, he would. For the heat, and because he liked to touch him. To know him close.

“We should go back to our room,” Jooheon offered, “we need to get some warmer clothes.”

Changkyun knew Jooheon didn’t really need them. But he also knew Jooheon knew Changkyun needed them. You got that?

They left the corridor to run up the stairs. First door on the right. They had been extremely lucky to have been put in the same room - though Changkyun suspected Jooheon had something to do with it. The whole my-dad-used-to-teach-here thing was sometimes an advantage. If he had really pulled some strings to make them roommates, then Changkyun was flattered. Sure, they had been friends since they were kids, but lack of self-confidence doesn’t care about that. He was honored Jooheon would even want to spend time with him.

Their room wasn’t the cleanest of all. That was why Kihyun refused to spend any time there. From stray underwear living its life on the floor, to old boxes of Chinese takeout, it looked just like a sweaty teenager’s room. Not too far off. Changkyun threw his winter coat over his shoulders and tucked his beanie on while Jooheon was rummaging through the closet. Finding anything in that was a real treasure quest.

“Yo, Joo, let’s go before too many people go out. I wouldn’t want to hit anyone other than you with a snow ball. You know how much trouble that got me in last year.”

“Coming,” Jooheon huffed, before sticking his head out of the closet.

Changkyun opened the door, but it was quickly shut back by Jooheon, who was wearing a disapproving look. What again?

“You’re not going out like that!” he scolded, zipping his coat all the way up. Changkyun felt the tips of his ears hit up as Jooheon’s delicate fingers brushed against his chin. “You heard Kihyun, you better not get sick.”

Right, right, it was because of Kihyun. Not because he was worried or anything.

“You got a scarf?”

Changkyun grimaced, ready for some more scolding. “Actually, no.”

“Oh, come on. You need to be more careful. It’s getting really cold.” Jooheon walked back to the closet, browsing through his extraordinary collection of scarfs. All colors and fabrics ever made. “If you get sick, I’ll have to take care of you.”

Don’t mind it, Changkyun thought.

Jooheon strode his way back to the door, a wool scarf in his hands. He wrapped it around Changkyun’s neck, tugging on the ends to pull him closer. Was that a heart attack? Or just his heart missing a beat? The scarf gently resting over his nose, he could smell Jooheon’s cherry blossom perfume from some obscure cheap brand. You could offer him any high end perfume, he would still pick that one over it. It used to be his mother’s. Changkyun imagined he felt comfort in having the same scent. Maybe it felt like she was still here. Much like it felt like Jooheon was embracing him right now.

“And you need some gloves, dumbass.” Jooheon made it a personal affair to dress his best friend up. “Your hands will freeze if you touch snow without gloves.”

“Thank you,” Changkyun murmured, his voice muffled by the scarf over his lips.

Arm in arm, they left the room and strolled out of the dorms, passing by a dozen of empty rooms. Everyone was out. Shopping, having fun, seeing their family. They didn’t need that. As long as they were together. 

The green space of the campus wasn’t much green anymore. The college staff never bothered to shovel the snow in that area, since it didn’t cause any problem. So it was fresh and untouched, perfect to build a strong fort. Changkyun let his feet sink into the white powder - it was thick, and thankfully not too crumbly. Just right. An exchange of a smile later, and they were standing on opposite ends of the park, building their war zone. Changkyun’s was growing way over his waist, while Jooheon opted for big menacing spikes of snow as a bareer that would serve no other purpose than an aesthetic one. 

If there was one thing Changkyun had learned through all these years, it’s that you needed your fort to be as strong as possible. Sure, little snowballs got nothing on your wall. But giant ones, or alternatively a wild Jooheon throwing himself on it, can seriously damage it. Tear it down. One coat just isn’t enough. You gotta make sure it’s so packed it gets hard as a rock. And the first snowball is the most important. It has to be huge. You have to-

A rock of ice burned Changkyun right in the cheek. He jolted around, catching Jooheon with his hand up in the air, a sheepish smile plastered on his face. The bastard. He had made an early start.

“That’s not fair,” he complained, before crouching to grab his bigger snowball. “You’ll be punished for that!”

He threw the ball in his direction, but it only crumbled up on the spikes of Jooheon’s fort. Damn, maybe they were of use after all. Maybe he’d make some too next year. If he wasn’t buried in snow by then.

Jooheon had been faster in the making of his snowballs and was now shooting them like bullets, hitting Changkyun in the shoulder and stomach. He retaliated, but only half of the balls hit the target, the rest of them crushing against the fort and merging with it. Jooheon was winning. He couldn’t let that happen. He let himself slide down his fort, completely hidden, a bit of snow tickling the exposed part of his neck. Think fast, dummy. You need a strategy. One big snowball with a lower chance of aiming right, or multiple small ones with a lower chance of making a meaningful hit? 

The students roaming the campus were looking at them like they were psychos. As if they had never seen people having fun. (They’re college students after all. They’re not having the most fun.)

“Kyun, come out of your hiding spot.” He heard another snowball collide with the fort that was acting as a shield. “First one to hit the head wins, okay?”

Says the guy with a good aim. Not the usual battle do death, eh? Back when they were kids, they would say that whoever gets knocked out first loses. Might be a bit too violent, but when you’re so small, a medium-sized snowball can, indeed, take you out. Changkyun can testify.

He molded a sphere of snow, patting it to make sure it wouldn’t crumble down during his trip in the air. Good bye, sweet little dove. Jolting right back up, he aimed for the head and pitched it. Okay, shoulder, not bad. Getting closer.

The exchange of snowballs continued, until Jooheon found it funny to send literal spikes of snow at his best friend. His cheery laughter resonated in the park, probably waking up every hibernating bear in the country. And waking up Changkyun’s heart at the same time. Thank you very much.

“You’re cheating, Jooheon,” he mumbled, trying to conceal his growing smile with a pout.

“Sorry, sorry, can’t help it.” Jooheon pressed a ball of snow between his gloved hands, confidently standing in the open as if he was sure Changkyun couldn’t hit his head anyway. “Thank you, Kyun.”

Changkyun cocked his head, one eyebrow creasing his forehead. “For what?” His best friend responded with a faint smile, now fiddling with the snowball.

“For keeping your promise of always doing that one the first snow of the year. Ever since my mom died, and that’s a pretty long time, you’ve always been here.” He scratched his nose in an attempt to hide his face, but Changkyun knew exactly what expression he was making.

He remembered the very first time he had seen it on his face. First snow of 2001. Jooheon’s father had dropped him off at Changkyun’s house because his wife had gotten into a car accident and was now at the hospital. The roads are so slippery in winter. Accidents happen far too often. Mrs. Lee had always been quite the prudent driver, but what does it change when the others around you are not as careful? Even if he was only a young kid, Jooheon knew something was wrong. He knew his mother might never come back. That night, he cried, again and again, and not even the hugs of Changkyun’s parents were enough to calm him down.

It hurt seeing him like that. The always so cheerful Jooheon, who hadn’t even cried when he fell off a swing and broke his leg. He hadn't cried either during his first day of school. He hadn’t cried when his dog had died. But that night, he was inconsolable. And it made Changkyun very uneasy. So he had offered him to have a snowball fight in the backyard, and they stayed out there until his dad came back, in the early morning, with bad news to announce.

“I feel a bit guilty, though,” Jooheon added, throwing his now squished snowball over his shoulder. “You’re stuck playing childish games with me when you’d much rather go out with your friends.”

A wave of discomfort engulfed Changkyun whole hearing these words; the same one he had felt when he saw Jooheon cry for the first time. How dare he think he would rather not spend that precious time with him? How dare he say it was like a chore to him? He heaved a sigh as he felt a knot tie in his stomach. He didn’t want to be angry, especially not at Jooheon. But after so many years, you’d think his best friend would have a bit more trust in him, right? He scraped a bit of snow from the top of his fort and thrusted it in the air.

Headshot.

Jooheon’s eyes were wide open as he hesitantly touched the bits of snow right in the middle of his forehead. Then with the theatrical grace of a Broadway actor, he let himself fall onto the ground, whining as if he had just gotten shot. Way to make it over dramatic. Changkyun hopped over both forts to crouch by his side, hovering over him to cover the sun.

“You won,” Jooheon huffed out, a timid grin tugging on his lips.

But he wasn’t completely done yet. Jooheon needed to be punished a bit more for ever doubting him. He snatched the gloves from his own hands and tossed them to the side, digging into the snow around his friend. He could feel his fingertips burning with every scratch, but he didn’t care. Time for Jooheon to stop running around. 

“What are you doing?”

Changkyun grabbed chunks of snow and poured them on his friend’s body, patting over it to smoothen it. “I’m burying you.”

Jooheon shrieked when he heard that, carrying on with his acting performance. He sat up in an attempt to break free, but Changkyun shoved him right back into the ground, dropping an even bigger load of snow on his torso, like a crane with dirt on a construction site. Jooheon tried a few more times to escape, but in a matter of minutes he was buried completely, only his head popping out of the snow. His face was torn between an amused smile and incomprehension. And that only made Changkyun even angrier. He wasn’t taking him seriously, was he?

“You’re really stupid,” he mumbled, admiring his home made sarcophagus.

“What did you say?” Jooheon asked, rubbing his face against the snow to push his beanie off his ears.

What an idiot. Changkyun sat down, feeling the moistness of the snow penetrate through his jeans. “You think I’d rather be with my other friends than be with you?” Jooheon opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t leave him any time. “You think I’m with you every year out of pity?”

“Changkyun, that’s not-”

“Don’t you know that you’re important to me?”

Jooheon’s eyes softened, but Changkyun just couldn’t stare that stare. The best friend stare. The “aww you’re so sweet” stare. That was not what he wanted, at all. He didn’t spend every first snow with him out of pity, out of sympathy or compassion.

He leaned in, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear so he could properly see Jooheon’s face up close. A deep inhale, and he pressed his lips against his best friend’s, taking in the warmth of the kiss.

He did it out of love.

Fuck. Changkyun immediately pulled away, his hands numb with giddiness and his face red with embarrassment. He had kissed Jooheon, and from the looks of it, the orange haired idiot wasn’t expecting it. He opened and closed his mouth fervently like a fish out of water, crimson color creeping up on his cheeks. Changkyun, you idiot. What are you gonna do now, run away? Yep. He was already running.

“H-hey, Changkyun, get me outta there!” Jooheon yelled behind him, but he pretended not to hear.

His stomach boiling with a mix of anxiety and self-awareness, Changkyun dragged himself to the farthest bench in the park, face buried in his freezing hands. So... He had kissed him. Just great. How do you explain to your best friend of forever that you gave him a kiss because maybe you’ve always had feelings for him and hopefully he’s not too disgusted? How many times had Jooheon said they were like brothers? Ah, fuck. He shouldn’t have done that. He made himself the smallest possible, shoulders hunched in tension, hoping Jooheon would stay stuck in that blanket of snow so that he would never have to talk to him again.

Unfortunately, Jooheon had wiggled his way out of his ice-cold grave, and was now running in his direction, Changkyun’s gloves tucked in his hand and a surprisingly calm expression on his stupidly cute face. No need to run now. Jooheon was probably going to act like nothing had ever happened, so they could go back to normal. Two best childhood friends, hanging out all the time and having a snow fight every first snow of the year just because they appreciate each other’s company. Yeah. Changkyun could deal with that.

Jooheon’s shadow blocked the light from his shut eyes, the red hue of his lids turning to pitch black. Cherry blossom perfume. Changkyun inhaled, partly to smell that comforting scent, and to prepare him for whatever was ready.

“You like me?”

Changkyun’s eyes shot open, but even then he couldn’t dare look at his best friend’s face. Damn it, Jooheon, why didn’t you just ignore it? You always ignore everything, why not this time? His heart was beating in his ears, like a bomb explosion on a battlefield.

“Is that why you’re always with me?”

Well, no going back now. He couldn’t possibly lie. Not that he was a bad liar - the only person he had failed to lie to was Kihyun, that guy’s a freaking mind reader. He just didn’t want this to go on any longer. He had to put an end to this act. Hell, he had never told anyone what he felt for Jooheon! How would it feel to say it out loud? To finally face the object of his admiration and tell him, Yeah, I have the hots for you.

He wasn’t quite ready for that, so he merely nodded, his lower lip trembling as if he was a child about to throw a tantrum. Come on, Changkyun, get a grip of yourself. What could possibly happen? Ninety percent chance he rejects you and asks to stay friends and one percent chance he actually feels the same. Yeah, actually zero point one percent chance. It’s Jooheon we’re talking about. He’s too good.

So? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Oh God, did he faint? Run away? The only way to know was to look up, but hey, it’s not that easy. If he was still standing here they would have to exchange a stare. A stare, you get that? Changkyun couldn’t risk that. A second later, he felt the bench bend behind him, and an arm grazed against his. Oh, wow. He was next to him, wasn’t he? Now his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. Or jolt up his throat and escape by his mouth. Hopefully not the last one, that would be so embarrassing.

A scraping sound woke him from his thoughts and he looked at his feet, where a branch was carving something in the snow. Jooheon, what the hell.

An I. And an L. And an O and a V.

Changkyun was deprived of his breath. “I love you too”, it said. He turned to his best friend (well not so much anymore), eyebrows raised so far up on his forehead they were threatening to fly off.

“Are you serious?”

Jooheon grinned widely. Changkyun had seen a lot of his smiles, but god damn, this one was unlike any before. “Of course I am.”

Without adding a word, he rested his head on Changkyun’s shoulder, once again providing him with the heat he craved so much. Was that really happening or was it just a sweet, sweet dream? Jooheon’s fingers sneaked their way to his bare hand, caressing it gently. Yeah, it was real. And God did it feel good. First snows were about to get a whole new meaning for the both of them, and he couldn’t be mad about it. He had waited for that day since the first ever snow they had seen together.


End file.
